Formulators of cellulose chemicals and fibrous structures are always looking for additional natural sources (chemicals and/or fibers) in order to improve performance or reduce cost.
Fibrous structures have conventionally been made with wood pulp cellulosic fibers. More recently, synthetic fibers have been used.
No prior art reference has disclosed liberating trichomes to obtain individualized trichomes and using trichomes in fibrous structures.
Accordingly, there is a need for individualized trichomes, methods for individualizing trichomes, trichome-containing fibrous structures, single- or multi-ply sanitary tissue product comprising such fibrous structures and methods for making such fibrous structures and sanitary tissue products.